Vampires
Vampires of ' There are two known breeds of vampires, the Descendants and the Paragon. These two breeds populate the numerous bloodlines who each have unique characteristics and powers at their call. 'The Descendants more information at www.lostinfernal.com The Truth Behind The Legends Nocturnal by nature, vampires can move around by day, though will suffer for it if done for extended periods of time. Unable to rest properly during the night, vampires who try to accommodate a more human schedule become fatigued. This affects their ability to control their powers, or in extreme cases, use them at all. Unlike the mythology that surrounds them, vampires have no specific weaknesses, common aversions, or fears. These are beliefs that stem from ancient times when religion had more sway over humans. The idea of such simple weaknesses were used to fool humans into believing they had more control than they truly did. Because of the amount of blood required to sustain their bodies, a vampire surviving with no other means of nutrition quickly loses what human morality they hold on to. They are far more prone to killing their victims, and are considerably more primal in their nature. As a result, most vampires supplement their diets with regular food, a practice that allows them to survive on less blood. Not drinking blood however, will result in starvation and death. How often they feed is determined by which clan they are from, how often they use special abilities, and personal choice Vampire Powers And Abilities With time, all Descendants become more potent, but how much so depends on many factors. The most important factor is the age of theParagon who created them, not their age in this life, but how long it has been since the Paragon's soul Ascended. The older the soul, the more potential their Descendants will have. However, if a Descendant focuses on their development, they can greatly surpass others of the same age and bloodline as them who do not train. It is the most powerful and dedicated Descendants who begin to manifest an Essence. This ability forms like an aura around them, visible by only by those of vampire blood. It can be used an an extension of their bodies, aid in mind control, and even affect the emotions of those standing within it. Not even the Paragon can change the sensation it will inflict upon the people within it, though they may direct who falls prey to its power. The Essence can bring on calm or terror, passion or numbness, whatever it is, it always speaks to that vampires preferred form of feeding. This leaves many to believe that its purpose is to aid in hunting prey. No abilities Descendants used are passed down by blood, though the abilities known by each bloodline are guarded and taught only to brethren, with few exceptions. This means any vampire can learn any ability with the proper training, however, someone who is caught having learned an out of clan power without the permission of that clan's Paragon could easily be killed, and long with them, their teacher. More common are stories of Descendants learning abilities their bodies are not ready to master. If not sufficiently powerful enough to handle an ability, it can rend the mind or even the body apart and kill the Descendant who was arrogant enough to try. Inate Vampire Powers Some abilities come with being a vampire and require no practice to use. These are: Enhanced speed . . . Enhanced agility . . . Enhanced Strength . . . Enhanced Senses . . . Enhanced Healing. . .Immunity to sickness and disease . . . Intrusion (the ability to control the minds and memories of others Locked In Time Unlike the ones who made them, Descendants rapidly lose their ability to adapt to the world around them. Physically, they will never change, and thus they slowly begin to stand out. This inability to adapt also affects their comprehension of changes in society and technology. Once a few hundred of years pass, most start to resist the changes happening in the human world. When this begins to make them stand out, they will pull away from the humans, except to feed. These vampires are known by the others as Anchorites. They are so withdrawn from the human world that hunters know nothing about them. Often, they have small groups of followers with them, or they return to the side of theirDomina. As a whole, vampire society thinks a few hundred years behind human society. It takes new and fresh Descendants to overrule the more dated beliefs of their elders. There are those who do not become so stagnant, however, even they will pull back from human society as both their power and appearance can make them become obvious. T'he Paragon' more information at www.lostinfernal.com The Keys To Vampire Existence The Paragon are the only vampires capable of creating others, those known as the Descendants. It is believed that the Paragon were humans before they evolved thousands of years ago, and have been growing steadily more powerful ever since. Vampire society is highly protective of these vampires. They will not speak of them to anyone not of the blood, doing so could bring down the wrath of the Magnate themselves. It's not uncommon for those who speak of them to hunters to mysteriously die, and the people they spoke to along with them. As such, hunters know little of the Paragon and are careful what information they try to gather about their origins. Immortal Souls The Paragon cannot truly die. If the body their soul inhabits is killed, the Paragon will simply be reborn. Though they don't remember past lives, they return with all the powers and, instinctually, all the skills and abilities they learned from their previous lives. Death is only a pause in their evolution. Reborn to human parents, they spend the first years of their lives growing normally with nothing to give them away. Around the time of puberty, a latent Paragon will wake and come into their power and their bloodlust. Hidden In Plain Sight One of the Paragon's key abilities is the ability to manipulate their physical age, allowing them to appear as old as they chose. Changing their bodies in this way takes a significant amount of power and, depending on how drastic the change, can take days. This is just one of the ways they can blend into society without being noticed. Paragon take genetic cues from the blood they drink, allowing them to grow taller and modify their skin tone or features over periods of time. This makes them highly selective of the people they drink from, and wary of drinking from animals.